Rind, The Ring, and I
by Hobie
Summary: Rind reluctantly agrees to train a mortal to become a superhero
1. Intro

Rind, goddess First Class entered the great hall of Sessrumnir. She had been idle for a few days after the Angel Eater incident and was anxious to get back to work. Even the other Valkyries considered her a workaholic.

Brynhild met the purple haired goddess in her spacious office. There was a great view of the cityscape through the window behind her desk.

"Cappuchino? Espresso?" the leader of the Valkyries asked her friend.

"No thank you. I would prefer pomengrante juice, though," Rind replied.

"So….how was Earth?" 

"We prevailed but at a price. The Daimakaicho may not yet be done. I need to be on standby in case she tries any more treachery."

"Fear not," Brynhild said. "I have Thrud ready to go. I'm assigning you to a different task."

Rind wasn't too happy to hear that. She blamed herself for the last fiasco and wanted to make sure Belldandy and the others weren't in any more danger.

"Could not Thrud have taken whatever task you're giving me and leave me on her watch?" 

"Sorry, but this mandate comes from Freya_sama herself."

Rind's lip curled. She had butted heads with the Efficiency Expert on more than one occasion. The combat goddess felt the latter had too many departments to oversee to actually know what really was going on in each one.

"Fine.What is this task?"

"Andvaranaut has fallen into mortal hands…."

"My role is to protect goddesses and Heaven, not interfere with matters on Earth," Rind objected.

"Let me finish," Brynhild snapped. "Throughout time, we have aided humans in various ways…"

"I am not qualified…" she began.

"You will take our chosen candidate and provide him the means of counteracting Andvaranaut," continued the blonde tressed Valkyrie.  She knew Rind could be headstrong, but her devotion to duty would win out.

"Where is this candidate?"

"We will send you to his location and you will start his training."

"A human male?" Rind sighed. This was getting worse. Trouble had always befallen Valkyries in the past when they defied orders by overly helping mortal men. Brynhild herself had been punished a long time ago. "It will take a lot more than teaching a human battle techniques to prevail against a foe bearing Andvaranaut."

Brynhild grinned at her comrade. She reached out and handed something she had been palming throughout the briefing.

Rind's expression changed to surprise. "Draupnir," she breathed. "This candidate is so worthy?"

"It's up to you to make sure he is. Godspeed."

The goddess of the axe stared at the shining ring in her hand incredulous.


	2. Moonlight and Mall Security

Two Days Later  
  
Burnout. As he drove fifteen miles an hour through the mall parking lot, that's what twenty five year old Daniel Rice felt both mentally and physically. He envisioned a warm king-sized bed and sleeping until he wasn't tired anymore. No alarm clocks, not having to rush into work eight hours after a double shift would have suited him just fine. Working eighty hours a week in a dead end job took its toll, making him forget what day it was, what time it was, made him teeter on the edge of sanity. Daniel worked in the lowly profession known as contract security, in other words, "rent-a- cop". He had no more power than the average citizen and less respect.  
  
As he pulled the Jeep Cherokee to a tempory stop to drink his third cup of coffee in an hour, there was a shimmer of light that came from the driver's side window followed by the presence of another person.  
  
"Mr Rice?" a serious, breathy voice asked.  
  
He dropped the cup of coffee, almost spilling the entire contents in his lips. Luckily, most of it got on his lower leg then the floor. Still, it burned like hell.  
  
Wincing, he looked over to see a lithe fair skinned woman with lavender/blueish hair and matching eyes. Three dots decorated her forehead, one each under her eyes. She wore an extravagantly tailored white jumpsuit like outfit and smelled of sweet jasmine.  
  
Daniel reached for the radio knob to turn his blaring Linkin Park CD down.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked, dumfounded at her presence. Perhaps he was so tired, he didn't realize she had entered his vehicle the normal way.  
  
"No, the other way around," she answered matter of factly. "I am here to help you."  
  
"Help me do mall security?" he asked. "Are you a newbie?"  
  
"You protect people, I see," she noted, running a gloved hand over a pair of fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror. "You watch over them."  
  
"I collect a paycheck," he replied sourly. "Comes with the costume."  
  
He pointed to his light blue uniform shirt with square metal bade and cheap nameplate.  
  
"What you do is commendable."  
  
Daniel sighed. "If you say so. But you have me at a disadvantage. Who are you? How do you know me?"  
  
"I am Rind, Goddess of the Axe, First Class Special Catergory.."  
  
"Are you an anime cosplayer or something?"  
  
Her expression remained serious and stoic causing him to wonder if she was disturbed or setting him up for a practical joke. Disturbed she might be, but there was something about her that attracted him on many levels.  
  
"I answered you already, Mr Rice. It may be hard to accept, but nonetheless is the truth."  
  
"So you've come from the heavens to help me?" he asked incredulous. "Wait a minute, I got a email and a message on my answering machine from someone with your name. Was it you?"  
  
"Yes, why didn't you reply?"  
  
"There's all kinds of wackos on the internet these days," he explained.  
  
"Well, I have come to mentor you as you have been chosen to a higher calling."  
  
He felt more than skeptical. "Surely you jest."  
  
Rind grabbed his arm. "I urge you to trust me. You, Daniel Rice have been selected to be a protector of your kind. These are troubling times, the need for a hero has arisen."  
  
"A super hero?" he asked with a grin. "Pinch me now, I gotta wake up."  
  
"I am serious,"she looked him straight in the eyes, her face only inches away.  
  
"Sorry," he said, looking away from the intensity of her gaze. "But can you provide proof of your claim?"  
  
She nodded and stuck her arm through the passenger window. It came through the driver's side and tapped him on the left shoulder. "Will this suffice?"  
  
He had to admit she had seemingly materialized out of nowhere before to begin with.  
  
"Okay, goddess Rind," he nodded warily at her. "I don't want everything on a need to know basis. Will you answer all my questions fully?"  
  
"If it is relevant to your training," she replied.  
  
"Hey Rice, what's your twenty?" a voice squawked over the radio.  
  
"Lot 3F," he responded.  
  
"Just makin' sure you're alive and well."  
  
"I'm going to swing by the cinemas to make sure no one's loitering," he announced then turned back to Rind. "Will I have to be a working super hero like Spiderman or Superman?"  
  
She didn't take his quip as a joke. "I think it would be best to keep your identity a secret. As far as keeping this job, do you truly want to?"  
  
"In a pig's eye," he replied. "But what I'm worried about is compensation. I still have bills to pay."  
  
"I will help you with your finances as I will be dwelling with you during my time here."  
  
He stared open mouthed at her. That could have its drawbacks and its benefits. But looking at her longer only made him think of the benefits.  
  
"I'll take off from work tomorrow, but I can't pack it in just yet," he said to her. "There's a lot of questions I need to ask."  
  
"Well enough," she agreed.  
  
"I get off duty in an hour. Will you rematerialize in my car at 23:05?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He blinked once and then she was gone as quickly as she came. Things like this only happened in make believe, he thought to himself. 


	3. Return of the Anime Otaku

Late Spring/Early Summer.  
  
Sada watched the last out being recorded at the softball game being played by Nekomi Tech and Tokyo Women's Christian University. He came down from the bleachers to congratulate the team and their MVP, star pitcher Megumi Morisato. Swarms of other fans were wellwishing the players so he knew it wouldn't look out of place. The alum, formerly known as the Anime Otaku, took time to shake hands with the other players. Having attended every single game for the season, he had come to memorize their names with uniform numbers.  
  
"Megumi_chan, you did great! MVP!" he took the lithe pitcher's hand in his and kissed it. The senses were always important to him.  
  
"Thanks Sada," she said cheerily. The elation of the moment caused her not to be ill at ease with his attention.  
  
She knew him as a friend of her brother, then as a customer at the video store he worked at. He had gotten her some nice electronics equipment at bargain basement prices in the past.  
  
"Listen, I was wondering if we could celebrate your season," he spoke quickly, narrowed eyes staring at her through thick black rimmed glasses. "Perhaps over dinner?"  
  
"Well, the whole team is going to the Hokkaido Grill," Megumi replied. "You're welcome to come along!"  
  
That wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Okay," he readily agreed, then shuffled off as more and more people came to talk to her. The feel of her hand and being able to kiss it stayed fresh in his mind.  
  
A few hours later, Sada sat by himself in the bustling restaurant, unable to get close to Megumi's table. She had changed into casual clothes, a red tank top and jean shorts. Quite a tomboy, but she did have an athletic, lithe body. He watched her, stewing inside, watched her laugh and joke with her teammates and friends. The star pitcher was one of the most popular girls on campus, also having earned the Queen of racing mantle. And while Sayoko Mishima had been the idol of mostly every male student, Megumi Morisato was the girl who lit his fire. He started out admiring her from afar, but the chance of getting to know her better despite his lack of social skills enabled him to do what he was now doing.  
  
In the depths of his heart, he vowed to sell his soul to be the one who won her. 


	4. First Night

Rind reappeared in Rice's small studio apartment in the small village of Buchanan, New York. She didn't have any belongings per se, being a goddess allowed her to conjure up whatever items she required. Never visiting America before, it intrigued her to find out how these people lived. Rice's abode seemed Spartan; he slept on a futon which doubled as a sofa, coupled with a wooden adjustable support. She walked around the apartment examining a small nineteen inch televison, DVD/VHS player, bookcase filled with various works of non-fiction and fiction, and a small kitchen table with two mismatched chairs.  
  
Rind noted a photo stuck to the refrigerator via magnet of Daniel and a dark skinned man posing with their arms around each other's shoulders. Several unwashed dishes sat in the sink, a telltale sign of his busy schedule. She didn't want to intrude further out of respect for his privacy; therefore she resorted to reading an editon of the local paper to pass the time.  
  
Daniel turned in his keys and radio to his relief then walked out into the nearly empty mall parking lot to his beat up Dodge Neon. Once again he had completed an exhausting sixteen hour tour of duty and thanked his lucky stars that he was off the next day. The drive home would take about a half hour, and sometimes he was so spent that he would pull off the road and take a nap for as long as it took. As he turned the key in the ignition, his eyes glanced at the dashboard digital clock which read: 23:05. As if on cue, Rind materialized out of the windshield and onto his front seat. She shifted so she fit in the passenger side and buckled the safety belt. He noticed that instead of her white and blue battledress, she now wore a sweater and jeans.  
  
"Are you going to teach me that travel method?" he asked. "It would sure save on gas."  
  
"Your license will be restricted to Earth so teleportation will not be included. I wouldn't rule out supersonic flight," she replied.  
  
"I can't teleport here to England if needed? I'm not talking about going to Alpha Centauri." He hated how long it took to warm up his car. It was below freezing outside.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Forget it," he smiled. "Really, what powers are you going to give me?"  
  
"I'll determine that after initial testing," the blue haired goddess responded.  
  
"Okay, but not tonight. I'm so bushed, I plan on sleeping in till noon tomorrow!"  
  
"You do keep rather long hours, I see," she noted. "You look very fatigued, bloodshot eyes, for example."  
  
Daniel drove his car out of the winding parking lot and onto a ramp headed for Interstate 87, the New York State Thruway. Rind didn't pay attention to the four story mall or the ensuing scenery out the window.  
  
He wondered to himself how easy it was to talk to her. "How is it that I was chosen?"  
  
"You were picked from a pool of candidates by one of my superiors."  
  
"There's rank and file in Heaven?" he changed lanes to pass a slower motorist.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I am a goddess first class, special catergory, limited. I am a Valkyrie," she answered, studying how he drove the vehicle. She had never been in one before.  
  
"I've read about them. You choose the slain and work in Valhalla?"  
  
"I belong to the combat division of Heaven and protect other goddesses."  
  
"That didn't answer my question," he smiled.  
  
"We have differing duties from soldiers to armors to servers. I happen to work in Folkvang on occasion."  
  
"Freya's hall?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you come to Earth a lot?"  
  
"No, this world is very peaceful compared to the others I visit," she said, glancing at the mess in the backseat. She intended to talk to him about cleanliness.  
  
They crossed the Tappan Zee Bridge then headed up Route 9 through legendary Sleepy Hollow then Ossining and eventually Buchanan itself. Daniel lived in a studio apartment on the second floor of a building that housed a deli. He parked his car in the assigned space then got out and waited for her to follow him up a short flight of stairs.  
  
"Well, this is my hole in the wall," he told her.  
  
Rind didn't mention that she had been there earlier as she followed him in. He took off his uniform shirt and threw it in the open hamper.  
  
"There's not a lot of room here," he continued apologetically. "I still have a few months left on the lease too."  
  
"I believe I said your financial matters would be taken care of," her brow showed the slightest inclination of a scowl.  
  
"All I'm saying is you deserve a better place than this dive," he told her, preparing the futon for much needed sleep. After a moment's thought, he offered it to her.  
  
"I don't need it, I'll meditate most of the night while you rest."  
  
"Meditate? Suit yourself, I'm crashing and I'm crashing hard," he gathered up a bunch of blankets and pulled them around himself then flopped onto the comfy mattress.  
  
Rind turned off the wall light then took a position in the far corner. 


	5. I've finally found someone

Keiichi and Belldandy parked their BMW motorbike/sidecar in an empty space outside of his sister's sprawling apartment complex. They didn't visit that often, with Megumi usually going to their place, but welcomed the change. He carried a bag containing plum wine while Belldandy bore a bowl of freshly made cucumber/tomato salad. The older brother wondered where the Earth Spirit was as he rang the doorbell.  
  
Megumi came to the door, wearing a yellow sundress for a change, a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she greeted,  
  
"Hey sis," Keiichi grinned.  
  
"Is that the divine salad you always make?" she asked Belldandy.  
  
"Yes it is, Megumi dear!" the goddess gave her a sugary grin.  
  
"Come on in, you two," she led them into her chic two bedroom apartment.  
  
The pleasant aroma of food cooking filled their noses. This would prove interesting to Keiichi who had never been invited over to dinner before. Megumi usually visited them to partake of Belldandy's generous culinary expertise. His sister's skills in the kitchen were severly lacking. As he set the bag down on a counter, his jaw dropped at the sight of a guy in the kitchen.  
  
"Keiichi, Bell, I'd like you to meet Wendell Martin," Megumi introduced the stranger.  
  
"You can call me Dubya," the young man said in Japanese. He possessed short brown hair and eyes, average height, and a thin yet toned build. His accents and looks identified him as a foreigner.  
  
"Dubya," Megumi said in fluent English. "This is my brother Keiichi and his girlfriend, Belldandy."  
  
The latter shook both their hands and smiled warmly.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Keiichi bade him in English.  
  
The older brother sized Wendell up as he shook his hand, a strange experience to meet a guy connected with his sister. A dozen questions filled his mind, but he found himself asking, "Where are you from?"  
  
"Dubya's been my penpal for five years," Megumi replied before he could. "He's from America."  
  
"I represent New York," Dubya smiled. "I hope my Japanese is sufficient, I took it in college."  
  
"I'm helping him and he's helping me with my English," Megumi put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Keiich recognized it as an affectionate gesture, but remained silent.  
  
"Are you staying here with Megumi?" Belldandy asked innocently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's wonderful! How long?"  
  
"Two weeks"  
  
Sweat drops ran down the back of Keiichi's head. Megumi, an expert at reading body language scowled when she looked at him.  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that," she said quickly in Japanese. "You've lived with Bell for the past three years!"  
  
Naturally he couldn't tell her that they had yet to sleep together and that was the pressing issue here. Dubya didn't notice the awkward moment and turned to Belldandy. "What country are you from?"  
  
"Sweden," Keiichi quickly answered for her, the same way Megumi had.  
  
"I've graduated from Nekomi Tech," Belldandy added. "I live with Keiichi now."  
  
"Meg's told me a lot about you two!" Dubya said, taking garlic bread from the oven.  
  
"Really? Well, I'd love to know more about you and Megumi!" she responded.  
  
The latter took the salad from the goddess and set it on the serving table. It had been set for four.  
  
"Well, Dubya is a culinary graduate. You should exchange recipes!" she turned to him. "You'll love this salad."  
  
"Ever had lasagna, Keiichi?" he asked Megumi's brother.  
  
"No," the shorter man replied. "What does it consist of?"  
  
Dubya seemed like a nice guy. Although he was worried about protecting his little sister, she was old enough to make her own choices. He wanted to warm up to her pen pal and give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"It's an Italian recipe," the future chef explained. "Long pasta, ground beef, tomato sauce, mozzarella and ricotta cheeses, baked together."  
  
"Sounds great," Keiichi said.  
  
"I'm so fortunate, I get to eat international these next few weeks," Megumi gushed. "Keiichi's so lucky to have Belldandy's marvelous cooking all the time!"  
  
"You've learned Japanese cuisine since you've been here?" he asked her.  
  
"Why yes, I try my best," she replied humbly. "I watch iron chef a lot!"  
  
They ate a leisurely dinner which ended with Belldandy and Megumi clearing the dishes.  
  
"Man, I'm stuffed," Keiichi grinned at the culinary major. "That was quite good. You need to give Bell the recipe!"  
  
"I hope you left room for dessert. Ever had Tiramisu or spumoni?"  
  
Belldandy set some dishes in the sink.  
  
"So, what do you think of Dubya?" Megumi asked with a smile."  
  
"He's a gentleman, not to mention a very good cook," the peanut butter haired goddess replied. "I'm very pleased that you finally met someone."  
  
The younger girl blushed in spite of herself. "You're right, after all these years you've never seen me with a guy. Did you think I was weird or something?"  
  
"Not at all," the other smiled. "There is someone for everyone. When the right time comes, you meet them."  
  
"Did you ever think you'd stay in Japan this long?" Megumi placed the leftover salad in a smaller container.  
  
"After I met Keiichi for the first time, I knew that we were meant to be together from that moment on," she recalled fondly.  
  
"I don't know if that's the way with Wendell and me. After all, we're from two different countries and I don't think he's willing to move to Japan. I know I didn't really want to move to America. Don't you miss home once in a while, Bell?"  
  
"I have my sisters living with us, remember!" Belldandy smiled. "Japan is home for me now."  
  
"But what about your parents? You've met Keima and Takano, but I don't think he's ever met your mother and father."  
  
Before Belldandy could answer, Dubya walked into the room. "So have you and Keiichi ever been to Tokyo Disney yet?"  
  
"No we haven't," the goddess replied. "Although it is something we've always wanted to do!"  
  
"We plan on going there next week, maybe the two of you could go with us!" Megumi offered.  
  
"We'll see," the other smiled.  
  
The three of them soon rejoined Keiichi in the living room to enjoy the tasty Italian desserts Dubya had made. Megumi turned on a Giants baseball game and the four exchanged fond memories of their recent college days.  
  
Outside of Megumi's apartment, Sada fumed with quiet fury. 


	6. The Trials of Daniel Rice

As planned, he woke up around noon, feeling very groggy. Too much sleep, he realized, would do that. Embarrassed, he arose and looked for Rind, finding it still hard to comprehend her nature. When he didn't find her anywhere in the small studio apartment, he began to wonder if she had been a figment of his imagination, the product of being overtired and overworked. As if on cure, the door opened revealing her there with a bag of groceries.

"I noticed you did not have much food in your ice box," she said nonchalantly. "Part of your training will include a change in your lifestyle as far as diet and exercise are concerned."

"Why? Aren't you going to bestow me with super powers?" he scratched his head.

"You still need to maintain optimum levels of conditioning. You will still be human," she answered, closing the door behind her then going over to the kitchenette area.

"I'm a sad sack in that department," he admitted with a sigh.

She handed out a container of fresh fruit, a cup of yogurt with granola, and a whole wheat muffin.

"Can't you just use your power to make me top notch healthy?" he asked.

"Mr Rice," Rind spoke sternly. "You need to be patient and you need to follow my lead without having your own expectations."

"Yes milady," he said in a low voice then took a seat at the small table. 

She joined him and took out a round shaped bottle of pomengrante juice. "You will be jogging to the top of Bear Mountain today."

"From here?"

She nodded and he realized that he would be going almost ten miles up a winding mountain pass that reminded everyone of the autobahn. If not for a three foot high stone wall, cars that veered too wide would drop off the mountain road. Daniel had engaged in little to no running since high school where he played basketball. If he wanted to get into that kind of shape, it would take a few months at least. His idea of gaining super powers felt bleak at the moment. If the heavens were trying to test his worthiness by expecting him to get into peak condition, well they could have chosen a navy seal or SWAT member. Why had he been chosen anyway? He was by no means anything special.

Rind saw his reverie and spoke up.

"You should put all self doubt aside," she told him.

"That's easy for you to say, compared to you, we're insects, right?" he said accusingly.

"That is an interesting analogy, but I've come to believe that all life is sacred in all its myriad forms," the purpled haired deity replied.

"But you're at the top of the ladder, the pinnacle of existence," he interated. "Why is it that this world couldn't be a better place?"

"Your nature. Earth was created for humans and you are fallible. You have been given free will," she stated.

"People haven't chosen to be poor, sick, hungry, or victims of hate crimes," he countered. "With your powers you could help a lot more than I ever could."

"My license doesn't permit me to interfere in this world's affairs. You have been chosen to make a significant impact here."

"Significant, but not as big if you or your boss took all the pain away," he said softly.

"I can understand how you feel on things, but you must do with what you are given."

Like play with the hand you're dealt, he thought. "Why didn't you come sooner, maybe three years ago?" he asked sadly. "A great catastrophe could have been avoided."

"I may be a goddess, but I'm not God," she answered. "I don't have all the answers, but enough philosophical debates. Get started on your run."

He hadn't gone a half mile and he was already winded, gasping for air. Even a slow jog had been reduced to a slow walk wit him trying to catch his breath. His shins ached and his legs burned.

Rind appeared beside him, a troubled look on her face. "You need to pace yourself, you did not have to sprint right away. Alternate between sprints and slow jogs and use the balls of your feet."

"This is insane," he panted, eyeing the majestic view of the Hudson River between the mountains.

"I will see you at the top," she said, then bolted on ahead.

Eventually, he made it to the top of the "Go Trail" and the Bear Mountain Bridge which loomed hundreds of feet over the Hudson River. He wanted to lie on the ground, but it was frozen and snow covered. His sweatshirt was soaked in sweat and his body ached all over. Rind was leaning up against a railing, waiting for him with her arms folded across her chest. He wondered if she was upset over having to wait so long for him to arrive, but it didn't show on her neutral expression. He walked towards her, shaking his head in disgust.

"It will take months to be able to do this in a decent amount of time," he told her, bending over from fatigue.

"Here," she handed him a cup of steaming blueberry, oolong tea.

He took it and drank it as if it were a life saving antidote. "So, I'm afraid to ask, but what are you going to have me do next?"

"You will make your way back home without using your sense of sight," she instructed.

Daniel gave the goddess a quizzical look but nonetheless complied. He began to walk on the side of the road between the yellow line and the three foot high stone wall at a snail's pace, afraid of going too much into the road where a passing car would hit him. He felt for the protective wall with his foot and tried to conform when it began to wind and turn. Every so often, he would stiffen and slow down whenever he heard the rush of traffic go past him. The exercise seemed like an eternity, although it couldn't have been more than a few hours. The only way he could keep track of time was to hear his watch beep distinctively on the half hour and hour. His legs ached and he thirsted for more tea.

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked.

"Where am I?" he questioned.

"You're in a scenic observation area," the person said warily, wondering why some guy was walking with his eyes shut.

Daniel realized he hadn't even made it halfway home yet, the observation area was a sizable off the road spot midway down the mountain meant for travelers to park in and admire the spectacular river valley view. An idea came to him almost instantly.

"I can't see," he told the person. "Would you be so kind as to give me a lift to my apartment?"

"Wouldn't a hospital be better?" the stranger suggested.

"Just my apartment," he assured the man.

The next thing he knew, he was helped into a Geo Tracker and taken the rest of the way back to where he lived. When the vehicle came to a halt in his driveway, Daniel opened his eyes.

"Listen, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart," he said earnestly. "Here, take some money."

The benefactor appeared to be a man about the same age as he. "Do you need help getting inside?"

"No, I'm fine now. Thanks again for your kindness."

Soon, he collapsed onto his futon after getting in the door. A few minutes passed and he realized he wanted a nice soothing hot shower. Groggily, he made his way into the open bathroom, while removing his sweaty clothing. The warm air and hot steam touched his skin and he peered into the tub to see Rind soaking in the water, her upper torso submerged just above her cleavage. Her blueish/purplish haired sparkled with wetness and he stared openmouthed, recognizing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Did you keep your eyes closed the entire way back?" she asked doubtfully. As for him walking in on her in the bath, she didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Y-yes," he stammered.

She nodded, able to discern he was telling the truth.

He stayed frozen in place for a moment, unable to take his eyes away.

"We will be going to your local fitness center," she explained.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat.

She began to stand up and he scrambled to get a towel off the rack. Turning his head sideways, he held it out to her. She took it and dried off, showing no sign of embarrassment at being in the altogether in front of him. When she was done, she wrapped it around her midsection.

After he took a very cold shower, they drove to All Sport, a nearby state of the art facility that pampered its members. One could use free weights, all types of exercise/cardio machines, nautilus, a pool and spa amenities and sporting arenas. Rind turned several  heads as soon as she walked in the door, but remained oblivious to the male attention.

"Start out with stretching then do two miles on the bicycle followed by thirty minutes on the step exerciser," she instructed. "Then do a hundred laps in the pool using four different strokes followed by two hundred situps and fifty pushups."

The no-nonsense look on her face showed who was in charge and left no room for argument. Her presence would also prevent him from bootlegging, like the ride home off the mountain..

Two hours later, Daniel lay in a collapsed state near the pool, his legs cramped and utterly spent. Every limb and muscle ached, his body felt like it was on fire. Meanwhile, Rind had been doing a routine that put every personal trainer there to shame. She had benched eight hundred pounds without breaking a sweat and did so many chinups and pull-ups that people had lost count. Several jocks had tried to hit on her, but she kept maintaining that she was already there with someone. When she didn't see Daniel being active, she searched him out and tracked him to the pool area.

"Are you unwell?" she asked, kneeling down beside him.

"You're a slave driver," he moaned in agony.

"How many laps did you complete?"

"Five." Actually it had been four and a half before he had gotten a severe case of cramps and charley horses.

"I cannot stress the importance of physical fitness for you," she grabbed his leg, stretching it out.

"Point given," he rasped.

She cast a small restoration spell on him then helped him to the men's locker room door. "Perhaps you've had enough today," she said, with the slightest hint of mercy in her voice. "We shall get some nourishment then return to your apartment."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled weakly at her.


End file.
